


Правая рука

by PapaKaktus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaKaktus/pseuds/PapaKaktus
Summary: Как-то раз Санс проснулся и понял, что чего-то не хватает. А именно его правой руки, которую куда-то утащила надоедливая собака. И Папирусу ничего не остаётся, кроме как помочь своему брату и временно стать его правой рукой.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Правая рука

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания 16.12.2016
> 
> Вы также можете прочитать эту работу на кф: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5031658

Однажды утром, но не в сказке, Санс проснулся и понял, что чего-то не хватает. А именно его правой руки. 

Пощупав конец плечевой кости и поняв, что это не обман сонного разума, скелет начал судорожно пытаться найти объяснение происходящему. И нашёл: в комнате был необычайный порядок, пропали не только носки на полу, но и самоподдерживающееся торнадо. Значит в комнате был Папс. И либо он почувствовал тягу к каннибализму, логично выбрав целью единственного известного представителя своего вида, либо попросту забыл прикрыть дверь, впустив тем самым в комнату кого-то другого.

— Вот собака.

— И вот такую похвалу я должен слышать за отлично проделанную работу! — в дверях появился Папирус, заставив брата вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Всем своим видом пытаясь показать негодование, скелет начал свои обычные причитания.

Санс слушал его в пол-несуществующего-уха, пытаясь не выдавать своего положения и спрятать недостаток под одеялом. Внезапно он почувствовал, как с его отсутствующей конечностью что-то происходит. Он не мог ей управлять, пока она находилась отдельно от тела, но всё же какая-то связь осталась. Если бы не она, то рука бы давно уже перестала существовать. 

А руку сейчас закапывали. Да, определённо закапывали. И хоть это лишь подтверждало личность вора, но нахождение неизвестной могилы было делом не из лёгких.

— Санс! Ты вообще меня слушаешь?! — Папирус помахал рукой перед исчезнувшим глазами брата, который уж слишком сильно прислушался к ощущениям.

— А, эм... Д...

— Можешь не отвечать! Я же вижу, ты опять уснул! К тому же сидя!

— Прости, — неуверенно ответил старший, понимая, что рука успела незаметно вывалиться из своего укрытия. Он быстро спрятал её назад, но Папирус заметил резкое движение.

— Санс... — младший из братьев с подозрением уставился на родственника, растягивая единственную гласную в его имени. — Ты ведь ничего от меня не прячешь, верно?

— Нет, — как можно увереннее ответил Санс, стараясь не смотреть в чужие глазницы.

Без лишних слов Папирус резко отдёрнул одеяло и сразу заметил причину странного поведения брата.

— Санс... — в который раз за утро это имя слетело с его воображаемых губ. — Где твоя рука?! Ты ранен?! Как это произошло?!

Он начал аккуратно осматривать место соединения костей, боясь лишний раз к нему прикоснуться. Со скелетами такое иногда случается. Редко, но бывает. Папирусу просто повезло не испытывать это на себе.

— Всё нормально, бро. Я просто оказался слишком вкусным, чтобы передо мной могли устоять, — Санс заигрывающе подмигнул. Однако он и сам не был уверен всё ли будет в порядке.

— Не смешно, — констатировал Папирус. — И что нам теперь делать?! Ты ведь не сможешь прожить с одной рукой! Ты и с двумя-то не справляешься!

— Спокойно, Папс, её всего лишь надо найти. Я прямо сейчас этим займусь, — Санс предпринял попытку встать, но был тут же насильно посажен обратно.

— Нет! Предоставь это дело великому Папирусу, а сам оставайся дома! Не хочу, чтобы мне ещё что-то пришлось искать.

— Ты боишься, что не сможешь пересчитать мне все косточки? — скелет выжидающе посмотрел на брата.

— Именно! Минуточку... Санс! Ты не оставляешь своих глупых каламбуров даже в такой ситуации!

— Прости, кажется я слишком твердолобый для паники.

— Санс!

***

Привыкать к новому образу жизни было трудно. Без руки Санс действительно чувствовал себя как без рук. Все элементарные повседневные действия выходили из рук вон плохо, и когда спагетти через множество попыток так и не намотались на вилку, Папирус не выдержал и с криком "Хватит!" отобрал злосчастный столовый предмет, протянув свою руку помощи.

— Я сам тебя покормлю.

— Ну мам, я уже взрослый!

— Никаких мам! — не то подыграл, не то возразил брату Папирус, накручивая на вилку макаронины. — Сейчас ты хуже ребёнка. Открой рот, — еда угрожающе-быстро приблизилась.

— А где же "скажи "а", или "сейчас влетит самолётик"? — не унимался беспомощный. Папирус же лишь закатил глаза. — Давай, Папс.

— Скажи... "а"...

Санс послушно открыл рот и с нарочно долго протянутым "а" довольно заглотил самолётик.

***

За несколько дней такой игры в дочки-матери Санс понял несколько вещей: Папирусу идёт роль заботливой мамочки, а ему самому это чертовски нравится. Чрезмерная забота, которой Папирус постоянно окутывал брата, вызывала у старшего немного странные чувства, которые он пока не до конца осознавал. Это простое желание быть окутанным заботой начало перерастать во что-то более интимное.

Что же до младшего, то ему, вопреки всем его причитаниям, тоже это нравилось. Он и раньше заботился о брате, но именно сейчас это начало приносить ему удовольствие. Забота о ком-то, кто по-настоящему нуждается в тебе. Сейчас эти двое действительно нашли друг друга, хоть и были вместе столько долгих лет.

***

Первый настоящий конфуз для Санса наступил на седьмой день. Папирус уже отправился на поиски, а старший скелет остался в гостиной, смотря по прямоугольнику про другого прямоугольника. Не самое интересное занятие, но всяко лучше, чем идти на работу. Так он и заснул под шум телевизора, а проснувшись, обнаружил неприятный сюрприз.

Потрогав через штаны светящийся бугорок, скелет бросил взгляд на часы. Папируса не было уже очень долго, а значит он мог вернуться в любой момент. Надо было торопиться.

Засунув руку в штаны, Санс начал быстро и неаккуратно мастурбировать, представляя в голове то, что впечатлило его во время сна. Папируса. Он понимал, что это точно нельзя было назвать правильными фантазиями, если вообще фантазии такого рода можно назвать правильными.

Воображаемая рука в красной перчатке с хаотичной скоростью двигалась по члену, в то время как вторая просто лежала рядом. Пытаться представить её на своих рёбрах Санс перестал почти сразу же: это сильно отвлекало от основного процесса, который и так подвигался не очень. Увы, но левой рукой выходило плохо абсолютно всё.

— Санс?

Папирус появился так же неожиданно, как и возбуждение после сна. Санс даже не сразу понял, что перед ним не плод его воображения, а вполне себе реальный монстр без плоти и крови. Он стоял вплотную к дивану и непрерывно смотрел на старшего брата, который даже не осмеливался поднять голову. Он буквально сгорал от стыда, не зная даже что сказать в своё оправдание. Но Папирусу это было не нужно.

— Я помогу! — почти непринуждённо он положил свою руку поверх руки брата, которую тот так и не убрал в момент, когда его застали за этим постыдным занятием.

— Папирус, нет! Я сам, — запротивился Санс, когда Папирус бесцеремонно сел ему за спину. — Ты не должен.

— Не говори ерунды! У тебя даже не получается! — одной рукой он прижал брата к себе, а второй обхватил его магический член. — Ньех, не сопротивляйся! Нет такого дела, с которым бы не справился великий Папирус!

Эти ласковые, но сильные и уверенные движения заставляли Санса затаить дыхание и не отрываясь смотреть на контраст синего и красного. Их руки двигались в такт друг с другом и Санс мог поклясться, что это самое невероятное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал. А когда вторая рука в перчатке полезла под майку, то он уже не смог сдержать свой стон.

— Папс... — младший даже не успел поиграться с рёбрами брата, а наружу уже вырвалась синяя жидкость, пачкая руки обоих.

Санс смотрел расфокуссированным взглядом на постепенно исчезающий сгусток магии и, когда тот полностью пропал, повернулся к брату, чтобы задать единственный волновавший его вопрос:

— Зачем?

Но вместо ответа он получил короткий поцелуй и смущённую улыбку.

— Я... ну... — Папирус отвёл взгляд в сторону. От уверенности, с которой он приступил к "работе", почти ничего не осталось. — Я просто понял, что хочу тебе помочь. Да и до этого тоже... Кстати! Я совсем забыл!

Скелет неожиданно подскочил и подошёл к столу у входа.

— Я нашёл твою руку! — он довольно повернулся, держа руку в руке, и весело ей помахивая. — Никогда не догадаешься, где она была! Этот пёс...

— Подожди! — обрывая фразу брата вскрикнул Санс, лицо которого до сих пор было синим от произошедшего. — Если ты нашёл мою руку, то почему сразу не отдал? Тогда ведь тебе не пришлось бы...

— Санс! Ты опять меня не слушал! — он быстро вернулся к дивану, тыкая в брата его же рукой. — Я же сказал, что хотел помочь тебе! Я... действительно хотел этого.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Они оба понимали, что между ними уже ничего не будет как раньше. Но никто об этом не сожалел. И сейчас, впервые после последней помощи, Санс поблагодарил Папируса:

— Спасибо, бро. Я люблю тебя.


End file.
